


Fear City (Sneak Peek)

by Gh0stFl0ra



Series: Sneak Peeks [1]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Drug trafficking, Gen, M/M, gang/mob AU, innocent Eric Carr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stFl0ra/pseuds/Gh0stFl0ra
Relationships: implied Eric Singer/Gene Simmons
Series: Sneak Peeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931290
Kudos: 4





	Fear City (Sneak Peek)

Eric C's POV  
The job is meant to be quick. Vinnie's going to be busted for the heroin otherwise, and if he's busted-I'm afraid of what they'll do to me.   
"The DA's out Thursday mornings, pool games and crap", Singer derails my train of thought, "You got the file, right?". I nod, pulling out the envelope. Of course the DA lives in Manhattan. Renovating architecture for each home, and a pristine mailbox at the end of the street. The blond drives slower, trying to gauge whether or not he's being followed.   
"1219, this is the place", he parks between a Mustang and a pickup truck, before unlocking my door, "I'll keep an eye out for you", the older man promises, as I leave the passenger's side. Do I really want to do this? Do I want to threaten an innocent man, just because Vinnie has a heroin issue? Looking over to Singer, then the envelope, I accept begrudgingly. My heart sinks at every step up to his mail slot, before finally pushing it in.   
"It's done", I say upon reentering the car, "Let's just head back now",   
"Yeah, yeah, but first, Gene told me to pick up his dozen donuts. He refuses them store-bought",   
"We just blackmailed a District Attorney into dropping charges, and now we're going because Gene has a craving?",   
"Get used to it", Singer shrugs.   
Alphonso's Bakery seems like the usual place for pastries, judging on how the employees treat him. The girl behind the counter greets him politely, before he mentions the carry out order.   
"The one for Gene? Sure, I'll go get it", she chirps, before returning with a box, "That's going to be ten thirty", Singer hands over a 20, before being rung up.   
"Thanks so much",   
I still can't believe what happened, even after we return to the office. Gene's on the phone with someone, clearly angered.   
"Listen, if it's over two thousand, thirty percent goes to us, you got that?", he hangs up with a 'slam' of the phone.   
"You two, in here", he gestures. I weakly comply, while Singer seems elated, presenting the treats. Gene's mood lightens upon seeing them, "Carr, were you being followed? Did anyone straggle?",   
"No sir, they didn't. We parked in between a sports car and a pickup",   
"You gave him the envelope?", I know he's testing me with that point.   
"The DA's out on Thursday mornings, I-I shoved it in his mail slot", I stammer, unsure whether or not I'll be reprimanded. The co-leader pauses, as Singer perches on his lap with a donut. I glance down to the floor.   
"Good work", he takes a bite, "You're dismissed",   
At 1:30 PM, Paul turns on the TV in the main room, switching it to the news. Vinnie's leaving the county jail, swarmed with reporters.   
"Cusano was originally charged with heroin trafficking, but District Attorney Carl Hager has dropped them, claiming a lack of credible evidence", the anchor reports, as Vinnie enters Ace's car.   
"Well, thank God that's over", Peter runs a hand through his hair, "I thought I'd have to send a few guys over",   
The idea makes my stomach crawl.


End file.
